<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Out by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088377">Power Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Sex, Smut, master kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, you and Loki are the only ones at the base. There's a power out. Loki proves to you that he can make a woman scream his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was part of a collection of one shots but I deleted them so I could upload them as single stories :)<br/>This one does have a Master Kink which was awkward for me to write because, like the daddy kink, I just find it cringey. However, that's where this story went so I don't know, if that's your thing, I hope you enjoy lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween, and the weather decided to make it even spookier by bringing a muggy, thunderous storm into play. Everyone was either spending time with their loved ones or at Tony’s famous party. You were invited but decided not to go. This holiday carried bad memories for you, so you were never in the party mood on this particular day. Instead, you’re spending the time alone at the compound, reading an erotica in your room in nothing but underwear and a tank top with slow, sensual music on to break the sound of the storm.</p><p>You reach a steamy part of the book that has you biting your bottom lip, your thoughts drifting to what it’d be like to experience what this woman was. It’s wild, untamed, something you’d only ever thought about in fantasies. Your hand glides down your stomach towards your core as you feel yourself growing wetter the more you read. It isn’t like you need to worry about being caught since you have the place to yourself – or so you thought.</p><p>The sound of a door banging shut coming from down the hall makes your hand fly to the mattress as you look up from your iPad. Jumping from the bed, you use your mind to pause the music on your laptop across the room to focus on any other sounds. A moment later, the lights go out, leaving you in the glow of the two screens.</p><p>Heart racing, you grab your sidearm from the bedside table, checking the bullets and safety switch then silently walk over and open the door to peek out. The emergency backup generator kicks in, illuminating the halls and rooms in a deep red. You may have the ability to control electronic devices, but it was hardly the most helpful ability during a blackout. Guess you’ll just have to settle for kicking the person’s ass, and since you’ve been training with Nat and both super soldiers, you’re getting pretty good in the combat department.</p><p>As you slowly creep down the hall, gun at the ready, you keep all your senses on high alert. The closer you get to the kitchen, the more rustling you hear. Either someone’s broken in to cook a meal, or you’re not the only one in this compound who decided to forgo parties. The latter sounds more realistic. Nonetheless, your gun remains ready just in case. When you reach the corner, you press against the wall and take a deep breath before peeking around. A tall, dark silhouette can be seen in front of the counter. Gripping the weapon, you sneak around and take aim.</p><p>“Stop or I’ll shoot,” you warn firmly.</p><p>They audibly sigh and turn around, putting bread on the counter. “Honestly, y/n, I know we’re not fans of each other, but threatening to shoot me is a bit much, don’t you think?” Loki asks, unfazed at the weapon trained on him.</p><p>“Didn’t Thor drag you to a party?”</p><p>“Indeed,” he drawls, preparing his sandwich. “He told me to loosen up and have a few drinks, but unlike him, I’m not one to act like a fool in front of others, least of all strangers, so I left while he was otherwise preoccupied.” He finally glances up, noticing your weapon is still trained on him and rolls his eyes. “Are you going to put that down or do you plan on shooting me?”</p><p>“Undecided.”</p><p>“Somehow I don’t think the others, or at least Thor, would approve.”</p><p>“I could say I thought you were a burglar and I was in immediate danger.”</p><p>“As if that primitive weapon could so much as graze me,” he snickers, still preparing his midnight snack.</p><p>“Wanna find out?” you say with a sarcastic smirk, aiming it at his chest.</p><p>Without looking up, he waves his hand and the gun vanishes from your grasp in a pale green light.</p><p>“Hey! Where’d you put it?”</p><p>“Someplace safe.”</p><p>You slam your hands on your hips and glower at him. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a piece of work?” he chuckles. “You’re the one constantly running off on dates despite Tony’s strict rule regarding background checks.”</p><p>“I do all the background checks myself. I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“What happened to Jim? Or was the latest one Greg? Didn’t you go out with a woman called Sarah as well? You go on so many dates lately, I can’t keep up.”</p><p>You cross your arms and glare at him. “I’m an active young woman in the prime of her life in the 21st century. And dates don’t always lead to sex. How am I supposed to find a decent partner if I don’t go out?”</p><p>He chuckles, clearly finding this conversation amusing as he places his palms on the counter and meets your gaze. “I’m not judging. I just don’t know why you waste time going out with people not worth your energy. Besides, the few times I have seen you after a roll in sack as they say, you hardly seem satisfied.”</p><p>You shake your head at the nerve of him. “I’m not talking about my sex life with you.”</p><p>“I’ve heard you talk with the witch and the assassin about it, how none of them can satisfy you completely.”</p><p>You raise your eyebrow and stare him right in the eyes from across the room. “Oh yeah? And when was the last time you went out with a woman? I bet it’s been so long you’ve forgotten what goes where, let alone be able get a woman screaming your name.”</p><p>His body posture changes to that of a predator as he walks around the counter and stalks towards you. Tension thick in the air, your eyes land on his lips then up to meet his darkened gaze again. As he gets closer, you instinctively step back, bumping into the table. Your breath quickens as he entraps you against it, your chest rising and desire pooling in your lower stomach at the hungry gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Care to test that theory?” he growls.</p><p>Your lips part, your cheeks flushed with lust as all you can do is stare at him with increasing arousal. You’re still incredibly turned on from the erotica, and he’s making it worse. He smirks, and in one swift movement, he grasps your hips and puts you on the wooden surface, his mouth landing on yours with untamed passion. You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist in an attempt to get as close to him as physically possible. You begin grinding against his growing erection in his sweatpants, seeking friction. His grip tightens on your hips as he holds you firmly and moves you against him. You can feel your panties soak through with wetness, but you don’t care. All you need is release, and right now he’s the only one who can give it to you.</p><p>He breaks away long enough to rip your underwear off then pulls you back so your bare core is rubbing against his pants, one hand tangling in your hair, the other gripping your hip as his mouth finds the sweet spot on your neck. You gasp and moan at the overwhelming stimulation. It was all getting too much, you can’t wait any longer.</p><p>“L-Loki, I…please.”</p><p>He pulls back, a smirk lighting his expression. “I like it when you beg.”</p><p>Holding your gaze, he delves a finger between your folds and rubs your clit. Your hands grip his shirt and a whimper escapes your mouth as your core tightens. Your eyes drift close and you scream his name as your orgasm floods you. Trembling, you lean into him as he removes his hand. You’re barely aware of being lifted from the table. Your eyes open enough to see a green flash surround you. Your vision semi-focuses and you realise you’re in Loki’s room where he gently places you on the bed.</p><p>He leans over you, watching with a smirk as your alertness returns. “Are you ready for a night you’ll never forget, pet?”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow, taking on a cheeky air. “Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>He straightens, and with a flick of his wrist, his clothes are gone and he’s standing next to the bed naked. You’ve been with a few guys, but damn, none compared to him. Then again, none of them were gods. Your thighs itched to squeeze together for friction as arousal shoots through you at the thought of him being inside you. And damn him, by his constant smirk, he knows the effect he’s having on you.</p><p>He bends down and removes your tank top, tossing it aside then studies your nakedness, licking his lips. “I will enjoy every second of tasting this.”</p><p>His dark promise lingers in the air as he settles himself between your legs, lifting them over his shoulders. Holding your hips securely, his mouth lands on your aching, sensitive core, his tongue sliding between the folds and devouring you like a starved man. As another orgasm builds, your core twisting and tightening, he shoves two fingers deep inside you and curls them. When they hit the sweet spot, your hips try to buck against his hold without success. Moans and whimpers leave your mouth as pleasure completely takes you over.</p><p>“Yes…yes…almost…oh god! Loki!”</p><p>You’re so close to another mind-blowing orgasm, at the mercy of his talented mouth and hands, when he pulls completely away. You groan and open your eyes, seeing him staring down at you with an arrogant expression.</p><p>“Now, what were you saying about me not knowing how to get a woman to scream my name?”</p><p>You glower at him, your breath coming out in harsh gasps as you lean up on your elbows. “You better not leave it there, or I swear I’ll-”</p><p>“What?” he challenges, mischief glimmering in his emerald eyes that you can’t help but find annoyingly beautiful.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who knows a thing or two,” you reply, using your foot to trace up his thigh, stopping short of his hard member. “Finish what you’ve started and I’ll show my gratitude. If not…” You trail off, swiftly pulling your foot away. “I guess I could find someone else-”</p><p>Before you finish, your legs are over his shoulders again with you squirming at the mercy of his mouth. The powerful orgasm hits you, leaving you in a quivering mess. Once you come down from your high, you open your eyes to him laying next to you, propped up on one elbow with that incessant smirk. Without saying a word, you roll over and push him onto his back, eliciting a chuckle from him.</p><p>“You like to be dominating, don’t you?” he asks.</p><p>You give him a smirk of your own in response and kiss his neck, nipping and licking the sensitive area that elicits a moan of pleasure from him. Your nails gently, teasingly trail down his chest and over his taut muscles as you slowly descend, kissing down the path your hand went. You stroke his hard member with just enough pressure that he can feel it but nowhere near enough to offer satisfaction.</p><p>“Enough teasing,” he orders hoarsely.</p><p>You pause right before you reach the desired area and glance up at him from under your long lashes with an innocent expression. “What? You don’t like being teased?” you ask, bringing huskiness into your tone for added effect.</p><p>His growl and the darkness in his once green eyes sends a shiver of anticipation down your spine. You know you’re playing with fire, that he’s unlike anyone you’ve been with, but you can’t help it. It feels so damn good knowing you can drive him crazy.</p><p>“You’ll either be rewarded or punished based on your next move. Choose wisely,” he warns darkly.</p><p>Your core clenches in anticipation and you feel yourself responding to his words. You’d love to know what he has in store for you if you choose punishment, and somehow you don’t think he’ll disappoint. Keeping eye contact, you lower your head and slide your tongue up his member from the base to the tip, swirling it around the head and down the slit before taking him into your mouth. His sharp intake of breath at the hot sensation makes you moan in your own satisfaction, the vibration travelling up his cock. In response, his hands fly to your head, pushing your hair back. You gently cup his balls as your other hand holds the base. You continue to take him further with each bob of your head, simultaneously using your tongue, his groans and movements urging you on. Relaxing your throat, you manage to take him all the way, much to his obvious approval if his moan of satisfaction is anything to go by. You keep your movements slow and torturous, refusing to give him what he wants, and the spark in his gaze increases your own arousal. His grip on your head tightens and he thrusts his hips up, his command clear.</p><p>You pull away and lick your lips with a smirk. “Am I not going fast enough for you?”</p><p>“You’re asking to be punished, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you say, faking innocence as you softly stroke his member.</p><p>“Finish me off and I’ll give you want you crave.”</p><p>“Promises, promises,” you murmur, doing as ordered.</p><p>Taking him in your mouth again, you work him, the feel of his hands on your head tensing your core in desire. His strained groans are music to your ears, and you increase the pace.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it, just like that,” he pants around moans, eyes closed.</p><p>His fingers twist in your hair, the sensation painful yet it sends a surge of pleasure coursing through you, and you feel your wetness sliding down your thighs. You try and rub them together for friction but his burning gaze meets yours. His emerald depths are gleaming with blazing desire and he shakes his head. That’s all he needs to do for you to stop and spread your legs so you won’t be tempted.</p><p>He closes his eyes, his breath coming out in short gasps. “Yes, almost…fuck.”</p><p>His body tenses and he lets out a strangled groan as his warm seed flows into your mouth, and you swallow every drop, not wanting any to go to waste.</p><p>You sit back on your knees and relish in the sight of the God of Mischief laying spent before you. Because of you. That thought made you smile with pride. You raise your hand and move your finger over your bottom lip then dip it into your mouth and moan which makes his expression darken even more.</p><p>His hooded eyes meet yours, and they spark with unbridled passion. “On all fours,” he orders roughly.</p><p>You obey, watching over your shoulder as he positions himself behind you. He delves two fingers through your folds and moans appreciatively, pushing two in easily.</p><p>“Did having my cock in your mouth make you this wet for me?” he asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathe, your body trembling in desire at not knowing what he has in store.</p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p>You frown in confusion. “Yes Loki?”</p><p>He tisks in disapproval then his other hand lands on your left ass cheek, making you yelp in shock, your core clenching around his fingers.</p><p>“Try again, pet.”</p><p>At the name, you shake your head and chuckle. Damn him. “Yes master?”</p><p>His hand soothes over the sting and he hums in approval. “You are a fast learner. I like it. But you did try and torture me earlier, and that cannot go unpunished, now can it?”</p><p>“No.” You’re unable to stop yourself from grinning and bite your bottom lip in anticipation.</p><p>He stills his fingers inside you as his hand lands on your other ass cheek. “No, what?”</p><p>You force the laughter down and gasp, “No master.”</p><p>His hand soothes over the second sting then he leans over you, his hard member pressing against your thigh. You clench and whimper at the thought of him filling you, and you resist the urge to squirm.</p><p>He grips your hair and pulls your head back so he can murmur huskily in your ear, “That is the only way you will address me inside the bedroom. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes…master.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>His heat leaves you as he kneels behind you again. His hand lands down on one ass cheek, rubbing the sting away then moves to the next, doing the same. You’re clenching uncontrollably as you whimper and moan, torn between wanting more and not being able to handle the teasing. All you want is to be completely filled by him.</p><p>He removes his fingers and grips your hips. “Lean down on your forearms.”</p><p>You do without hesitation, and the satin sheets stimulate your sensitive nipples, making you moan and clench your fists.</p><p>“Don’t come until I say so.”</p><p>Then he breathes gently on your highly sensitive clit, and you can’t stop yourself from squirming.</p><p>“Stop moving.”</p><p>At the gruff order, you still, using every ounce of willpower not to move as he continues using his infamous silver tongue to torture you in the most painful, pleasurable way you’ve ever experienced. </p><p>He drags it out to the point you’re gasping for air.</p><p>“Pl…please…”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Master…please…need you.”</p><p>He hums against your bud, forcing a whimper from your parted mouth at the vibration. He sits back, and before you can register what he’s doing, he slams into you. You cry out at the fullness, your vision blurring, and the orgasm hits you without warning.</p><p>When you come down from your high, he tisks. “I didn’t say you could come, pet.”</p><p>“I…didn’t…mean to…”</p><p>“Not good enough.” His palm lands on your right ass cheek three times. “Now, wait until I say you can come. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes master.”</p><p>His grip tightens on your hips and he pulls back, slamming into you again. He continues to pound into you mercilessly, his girth stretching you more than you’ve ever been. It’s bordering on pleasure and pain, yet it’s delicious. You want to let loose, to come apart around him, but you do as ordered and hold back.</p><p>“Master…I…can’t…” you whimper, feeling the bubble in your core ready to burst at any moment.</p><p>“Ok pet, come!”</p><p>On a final thrust, you both fly over the edge, his warm seed filling you, causing another wave of pleasure. He gently withdraws and you lower to the mattress, trying to force air into your lungs. The bed dips next to you as he falls to your side. The only thing that can be heard is both your heavy breathing, your heartbeat thundering in your ears as you slowly drift down from your high.</p><p>“That was…wow,” you murmur, not having the energy to open your eyes.</p><p>“Agreed. I’d very much like to do this again.”</p><p>“Uh-huh…I’d like that.”</p><p>When the sound of chatter echoes from the front, a sudden realisation occurs to you that snaps you out of your contentment. “Where’s my underwear?”</p><p>“I believe they are in tatters in the dining room,” Loki replies dismissively.</p><p>“Alright, who’s been having sex on the table?!”</p><p>You cringe at Tony’s shout and pull the pillow out from under you and cover your head, your face burning with embarrassment and do your best to ignore Loki’s chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>